When I See You Smile
by ThePoisonReaper
Summary: What if TF:P Optimus and Ratchet met when they were little mechlings? Would they hit it off instantly?


The sign kept flashing. Flashing and blinking and overall being a pain in Ratchets aft. The shuttle was late, as per usual, and today the young red and white mechling couldn't stand it!

He stomped his pede in agitation, cursing in the same way his Sire did when fighting with his Carrier. He must have made quite a sigh, throwing a tantrum at the shutttle stop; his creators would be- well, not that surprised.

"Ugh! Where is that slagging hunk of scrap?" Kick, stomp, turn.

"It's never around when you need it!" Kick, arm wave, stomp, turn-

"…are you alright?"

The softly voiced question caused Ratchet to turn, only now noticing the small red and blue youngling standing off to the side.

"…what?" Oh yes, smooth Ratchet. Smooooooth.

The smaller youngling, who stood to about Ratchets chassis, didn't seem at all upset over repeating himself. Actually, he looked quite concerned!

"…you looked angry. Are you well?"

The red and white youngling could only blink, completely astonished! No one had ever been brave enough to interrupt one of his tantrums, save for his Carrier! Who is this mechling?

"I-I'm fine…. why do you care?"

The strange little bot frowned, obviously bewildered by the question. "Why wouldn't I?"

Oh for Primus sake! Who even is this kid?!

"Well… good for you? If you'll excuse me, I've got a shuttle to wait for." And with that said, Ratchet promptly turned away and stared right at the annoying flashy sign once more.

"I'm Orion."

Ratchet opened his mouth to snap a reply, only for the shuttle to finally arrive. He quickly entered through the sliding doors, barely waiting for them to completely open (so patient!) before taking a seat on the side benches.

He was only slightly surprised when the tiny youngling, Orion, sat beside him.

Once the shuttle started to move, Orion decided to speak up once more, "What's your designation?"

Huffing, Ratchet considered ignoring the strange mechling. He didn't owe him anything, and they would split ways once they reached their individual stops… but he did just throw a spectacular show in a public area, causing the other to witness his unfortunate temper.

…he blamed his Carrier… and genetics. Clearly, they are to blame (pffft-).

"…Ratchet."

Orion seemed pleased with his answer, even going so far as to repeat it, smiling as at how easily it rolled off his glossa. "I like it."

"Thanks… I guess?" Wow, this youngling was weird! At least their stop was coming up soon!

"Why were you so angry, if you don't mind me asking…"

Glancing at Orion in confusion, he couldn't help but ask, "Why do you want to know so much?"

The red and blue mech pursed his dermal plating, looking Ratchet over thoughtfully. "…you shouldn't be angry. You deserve to be happy."

Internally cursing himself for feeling, of all things,_ touched_- he shrugged his shoulder plating and hunched in on himself. "Not everyone has to be happy…"

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"…what if I am happy?"

Orion balked, "You didn't look very happy-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO BE HAPPY IF I DON'T WANNA BE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ratchet pushed himself off of the bench and sat in the back, far away from the nosy youngling.

It wasn't that Ratchet didn't want to be happy, he just couldn't find anything to be happy about. It was simple… and frustrating!

The shuttle coming to a stop snapped him out of his thoughts, also allowing him to sigh in relief. He hated thinking about these kinds of things; his creators always told him that he was overemotional (more like temperamental!).

Stepping out of the shuttle, he made his way over to the flashing sign (UGH MORE SIGNS) and waited by the walkway. His Sire would meet him there and take him to get his new vehicle upgrade so he could finally transform! Or crash and die… either way, his Sire was late and he had over all worried for nothing.

"Excuse me?"

Ugh, not this youngling again!

Ratchet turned, opening his mouth to tell off the smaller bot- only to gape in shock at the small cluster of crystals held out to him.

Glancing to the side, he could see bushes of them along the walkways, bright pink and glittering in the cities lights. Crystals like these were hard to break…

"Uhhh…?"

Orion shoved the small cluster at him again, only stepping away once Ratchet accepted them.

"…you have a nice smile."

Ratchets helm snapped up to stare at Orion in confusion, unable to form a proper response and overall making a fool of himself. "W-what?"

Orion chuckled, bowing like a gentlemech before turning to walk away. "Your smile. You should do that more often."

For a moment, Ratchet could only watch the youngling walk away. No one had complimented him in such a way… not even his creators.

Making up his mind, he jogged up to the small mechling and grabbed him by the arm. They both stumbled at the forced stop, Orion turning around to stare at him in surprise. Before he could say anything, Ratchet leaned down and pecked his cheekplate.

Orions faceplates flushed, his frame heating up drastically as he stuttered.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at the smaller bots reaction, finally able to crack the stoic, polite mechs facade.

"Thank you." And with that said he turned around and ran back to the sign, smiling when he saw his Sire jogging down the walkway to meet up with him.

"Ready to go, Ratch?"

Glancing over his shoulder and grinning when he saw the red and blue mech still standing there, holding his cheek with a look of wonder on his faceplates, Ratchet nodded and allowed his Sire to pick him up without his usual fuss.

"I can't wait!" he exclaimed happily.


End file.
